A New Type of Fear
by lightening816
Summary: A Disney’s Ducktales and Disney’s Suite Life of Zack and Cody crossover. Maddie can’t take anymore of London’s insults! When it eventually drives her mad, she decides to call the help of a certain group of beagles…Rated for mild swearing.
1. Too Far

**A New Type of Fear**

**By: **lightening816

**Rated: **PG (mild swearing)

**Genres: **Angst/Crime

**Synopsis: **A Disney's Ducktales and Disney's Suite Life of Zack and Cody crossover. Maddie can't take anymore of London's insults! When it eventually drives her mad, she decides to call the help of a certain group of beagles…

**CHAPTER 1: ****Too Far**

Everything seemed quiet in the Tipton Hotel. Sure there was the usual small chatting, but that was normal. For some strange reason, Zack and Cody were not in the lobby. Usually they were. That was certainly not normal. At least that was what Maddie Fitzpatrick thought. She had just come back from Antarctica, she had made enemies with Mr. Moseby's niece, Nia, and she had been having a hard time trying to work with the timid employee, Millicent. If there was one life she wished she had, it was London Tipton's. London is the resident rich girl and the daughter of the owner of the Tipton. Like everyone else who worked at the Tipton, Maddie thought that London was by far the most naïve person anyone could ever meet, but no one could ever be honest about it because they knew that if they said so, they could risk losing their jobs. No one wanted that. To them, it was better to not say anything about it.

The day started out normal. It was Saturday, and about thirty minutes after noon. Maddie was at the candy counter, doing her job. Mr. Moseby was filing some paper work at the front desk, and suddenly, one of the elevators went "ding!" The door opened and out came London Tipton in a beautiful sapphire blue dress, silver high heel shoes, diamond earrings, her hair was done up in wavy layers, she wore purple eye shadow, red blush, red lipstick, and was carrying her pet, Ivana. She walked up to the counter and snapped her fingers.

"Mint me, candy girl," she snapped. Maddie rolled her eyes and gave her a white a red mint. London placed it in her mouth and enjoyed the strong taste. While she enjoyed herself, Maddie just stared looking ill. Her rich associate swallowed the mint and looked at the candy girl.

"Maddie, you look sad," she said, pretending to care. Maddie raised her head.

"Well, you see…" she said.

"Don't care!" snapped London. Maddie closed her mouth. London looked excited.

"Guess what! Daddy has been hearing good things about my time at the hideous high school and is getting me another yacht! Oh, it's so good to be me!" she said. Maddie glared. While London applauded herself. Maddie walked out of her counter.

"You know, London, do you think it's possible to actually let me talk before you interrupt me?" she asked in the nicest way she could. London shook her head.

"Of course not, silly! Why would I want to listen to the unimportant stories of nobodies…like you?" she said with a smile pointing at Maddie.

Maddie turned an ugly shade of red.

"Why d'you think that?" she asked, trying to hardest not lose her temper.

"Well, because you're not rich, like me, why should I listen? Rich people have talks that are actually good!" replied London. "Unlike you, who don't really have anything important to say. But that's not the real problem."

Maddie was steamed!

"Oh really? First of all that's 'who _doesn't _have anything important to say'…and second, what _is _the real problem?" she asked with her hand that was resting on the counter shaking. London's smile grew wider.

"Wow! This is gonna be easy! You're kind of pathetic, you have icky hair, your sense of fashion (if you have any) is sick, and your life isn't important, but luckily, with you listening to _my _life, you'll be doing something important. See how that works?" she explained. Maddie tried to ignore, but she could not help it!

"Anyway, I must be off. My limo is taking to a place called Al Lamo!" replied London. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"It's pronounced 'Alamo!'" she replied. The rich girl rolled her eyes.

"Like it matters, so see ya!" said London as she walked toward the front doors. As Norman the doorman opened the door for her, Maddie could not help but glare. She hated London's insults. She wanted to insult her too, but she knew that she could not do so.

Throughout the rest of that long day, Maddie just stood at her counter, selling candy, as her hand twitched in angry.

That night after her shift was over, Maddie went home, longing for a long rest, so she could wake up tomorrow and sell candy all over again.

When she came home, she heard her mother and father fighting, which was normal. She could hear water running, which that her grandmother was having her bath. She also heard her horrid brother, Liam, jumping on his bed, laughing like crazy. Even after going through her whole life living with this, she still hated it.

As she walked into her room, she pulled down her bed, and went to drawer. As she searched for her pajamas, she found something black and rectangular.

She pulled it out and there written on the tape was "Maddie's Ducktales Episodes".

Suddenly, Maddie started going through a flashback. When she was a child, she used to watch Ducktales all the time. She remembered Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Gizmoduck a.k.a Fenton Crackshell, his mother, and Gyro Gearloose, but the characters she had always favored were The Beagle Boys. Maddie remembered Ducktales too well. She remembered how the Beagle Boys would always try to rob Scrooge's "money bin".

This gave Maddie an idea.

If there was one thing London and Scrooge McDuck had in common, it was that they were not only rich, but they both would be devestated if something were to happen to their money.

"Bigtime, Burger, Baggy, Bankjob, Bugle, Bouncer, and Babyface...I need you," whisered Maddie.

It was payback time.


	2. The Lie

**Chapter 2: **The Lie

By the time Maddie went to sleep, she knew exactly what to do tomorrow. As she lied in bed, she wondered if her plan was going to work. However, she knew London, and she would believe just about anything she hears, so Maddie hardly had any worries.

The next morning, Maddie came to the hotel and went through the entrance. As she greeted Norman the Doorman, she signed in and went to the candy counter. She saw that Mr. Moseby was not at the check-in desk. She saw Skippy, the night-manager, at the desk. She wondered why he was there, but did not bother to ask.

When London came through the elevator door, the plain look on Maddie's face turned worried. Of course she was only pretending, but she had to make London believe what Maddie needed to say to her. As London strutted to the candy counter, Maddie's heart began beating loudly. She knew what to say. She just did not know what London would do when she heard Maddie's news.

"Maddie, how's life?" asked London as she ignored Maddie's worried look.

"Well…" Maddie began to say. "Don't care!!" replied London.

"A-Actually London, you should care," replied Maddie. London looked at Maddie suspiciously.

"Why should I?" she asked.

Maddie began to explain.

"London, d-did you watch the news last night?" she asked. London shook her head.

"Of course I didn't! I was at that Al Lamo!" she replied.

"ALAMO!!!" replied Maddie.

"Whatever!" returned London.

Maddie rolled her eyes and tried to make sure the subject was kept.

"Anyway…London, something happened last night that concerns you," she said. London seemed interested now.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Maddie took a breath as she prepared to commit her lie.

"You see, there's this group of criminals who steal from rich people like yourself," she fibbed.

London thought she knew what she was talking about.

"You mean that hideously dressed Robin Hood and his Married Mean?! I thought he was dead!" she replied. Maddie's cheeks flushed.

"Okay, first of all: Not "Married Men", "Merry Men"! And secondly, Robin Hood _is _dead. He is from the 1300's…in other words: He's from a long time ago. And thirdly, this group of criminals is so much worst than anything like that," she explained. London's attention was grabbed.

"Spill it, Candy girl!" she demanded.

Maddie explained.

"Okay…this group of criminals is called The Beagle Boys. They've been around for many years. They steal from rich people, the most frequent one being a rich man named McDuck who lives a long, long way from here. He's rich like you and he's had to deal with them thousands of times. He sent them to jail some time ago, but now they've escaped. No doubt that it was another one of their mother's little explosive gifts. Now there out on the run. So if I were you, I suggest you and your money are kept safe!" she said.

London was afraid! She did not want her money to be stolen from a group of "Beagle Boys".

"I can't have my money stolen by these 'Beagle Boys'! They sound disgusting! And I've never heard of McDuck, but at least he's rich," she said.

Maddie nodded in agreement.

"The Beagle Boys are more than disgusting…and also, the reason why you've never heard of McDuck is because he's always going on some sort of adventure and, well, unfortunately, he doesn't have enough time for everything. It happens quite often," she replied.

London nodded her head, thinking that that made sense.

"Yeah well, you don't think that the Beagle Boys would try to steal from me, do you?" asked London, frightened.

Maddie faked a worried look on her face.

"Well, you _are _rich, and since the Beagle Boys are always stealing from rich people…I wouldn't be surprised."

London almost fainted. She looked away from Maddie and tried to take this all in. She then looked back at Maddie and leaned forward to her. Maddie seemed uncomfortable by this.

"What?" she asked. London took a breath and replied.

"Maddie, since you know so much about these boys, could you protect me or something. I mean, since you're very poor beyond belief, they might not get you, but they'll get me for sure! Help me!!" she pleaded rapping her arms around Maddie's neck.

Maddie looked worried on the outside, but on the inside, she was laughing her head off. She loved that her lie worked! Now that London was too worried about the Beagle Boys, Maddie knew that she wouldn't even think of insulting her again. She pushed London's arms away from her neck and looked at her in the eye.

"I'll do whatever I can," she said. London inhaled and exhaled in relief.

"Thank you so much! If this works, I'll pay so much, the Beagle Boys won't even think of getting near me! I'd better prepare for any attacks! See ya, Maddie!" she said. After she said goodbye, London ran to the elevators, pushed the "up" button and away she went to her hotel room. Maddie rolled her eyes and continued her work at the candy counter.

A few minutes later, London returned with what looked like blue prints.

"Maddie!" she said as she zipped to the counter. As soon as Maddie looked up and saw her, London showed some blue prints of a badly drawn fort that was built around the entire Tipton Hotel.

"What's this?" asked Maddie.

"This is a picture of a fort to keep those nasty boys out! I called daddy and he told me about a fort he attempted to build a few years ago, but then gave up on, when he realized he could just hide from thieves by living in different locations! He said I could use this to keep away from the Beagle Boys! Smart, huh?" replied London.

"…too genius for words…" muttered Maddie.

"Well, I'd better get started! The fort builders will be here soon!" returned London. She took the blueprints and away she went.

Maddie almost could not believe. She had seen the blueprints and saw how huge the fort was. She wondered what would happen if someone like Zack and Cody, Carey, Esteban, Arwin, or, even worse, Mr. Moseby, would find out and start asking questions. She especially did not want Mr. Moseby, the manager, to find out. What would he do, say, or think if he found out about the Beagle Boy lie? She wondered…and wondered…and wondered…what would happen if she was discovered.

But then again, Mr. Moseby was not there, so she did not worry about it. She should have though. For no one knew why Mr. Moseby was not there, but there definitely was an important reason.


End file.
